Uncharted Territory
by Lunaymoon
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends travel farther then they ever have before following Naraku. They soon come to find they are not welcomed especially not Inuyasha. Sesshomaru also follows Naraku and seems unhappy about going that far as well what could be there?
1. Chapter 1: Irritations

**Discalmer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's Note: this is made with original characters I made up all by myself -**

Inuyasha led the group as they were walking through this forest. He was staying a good foot in front of them. "Inuyasha seems a little agaitated today," Miroku whispered to Kagome.

"I don't know why," she replied just as quiet and Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"He has been since we first entered this forest," Sango whispered back.

"Look stop talking about me behind my back it's just that this is further then I have ever gone before and something doesn't seem right about this forest so stop it!" Inuyasha snapped back at them.

"what do you mean this is further then you've traveled before?" Miroku asked.

"I mean this is land I've never gone before does that make sense to you?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Man you're crabby," Shippo grumbled. "Could it be that we're lost?"

Inuyasha's back straitened and his cowls raised. "We are not lost," he snarled, "this is just a large forest."

"Are you sure because I'm sure we can ask someone for directions," Kagome put in.

"We aren't lost!" Inuyasha snapped back agitated.

"It has been nearly three days in this forest and we haven't seen a village or anything," Miroku pointed out.

"I told you we aren't lost!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm tired of walking," Shippo groaned.

"Come on Shippo there's room in my backpack since we've eaten most of the food," Kagome told him stopping removing her backpack and letting Shippo jump inside.

"A real man never lets a woman carry him," Inuyasha scowled at Shippo.

"You're just mad because we're lost," Shippo shot back as Kagome put her backpack back on.

"WE AREN'T LOST!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at Shippo.

"Look Inuyahsa I'm holding him so there's nothing to be mad about now we just have to find some traces of humans and perhaps a village and we'll find our way out of this forest," Kagome told him.

"I told you we aren't lost," Inuyasha snarled at her.

"Of course not," Kagome said calmly brushing him off.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Miroku teased.

"After all you did say you had never been this far before," Sango put in.

"We aren't lost," Inuyasha grumbled but nobody was listening to him now.

They walked on. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped standing on guard. Inuyasha's ear twitched. Kagome and Sango stopped as well. "What is it?" Kagome asked nervously.

"It almost sounded like a door," Sango identified quietly.

They stepped forward a couple steps and found a small clearing surrounded by a thick line of trees. Inuyasha sniffed the air and headed toward the trees. There was a cry and Inuyasha was forced to jump out of the way as something crashed where he had been standing. He landed next to his friends and looked up to see a girl looked only about their age with long white hair with gold and black in it as well that reminded Kagome of her cat. On top of her head were ears similar to Inuyasha's. Her eyes were pale blue and had cat-like slits. Around one eye was a dark patch of skin. She wore a plain white robe and a blue ribbon around her waist. She held a long metal pole and glared at the four of them. "That was a warning, leave now and never return."

"That was a warning, leave now and never return." she snarled standing tall holding her long pole ready for attack.

Inuyasha huffed "we can go where we want," he announced proudly.

"Not here!" she growled twisting her pole and long sharp spikes emerged from one side and she faced them her eyes narrow.

"A young girl like you shouldn't be fighting like this," Kagome said noticeing just how young this girl was.

"This is my area and I defend it you are not permitted to pass!" she announced sharply her tone dangerous.

Inuyasha attacked Tetssaiga in hand and she met him with her pole. To their surprise she was able to hold off the Tetssaiga. She then suddenly let up and jumped back. Inuyasha fell forward and she acted hitting his hand with the other end of her pole knocking Tetssaiga out of his hand. If flew through the air and planted itself into a nearby tree. She came at Inuyasha again to attack but was hit with a well placed attack by Miroku's staff into her stomach. Inuyasha turned to grab his sward but it was gone. "WHAT THE!!!!" he exclaimed in shock looking around desperately.

She fell back a step holding her stomach. Miroku went to attack again but she was ready. She flipped into the air bouncing off his shoulders and out of the way. Before he could attack again she caught the staff with one hand and swung her pole in the other hand. He dodged and she used his movement to force him to let go of the staff and she threw it into the air. It didn't return to the earth and Miroku smiled sheepishly raising his arms. Inuyasha attacked slamming into her and forcing her to drop her weapon.

Miroku grabbed it. "How does this work?" he asked trying to turn it like she'd done to activate it and was nearly skewered by more, longer spikes.

Inuyasha and the girl met both weaponless she was strong and didn't move. As he looked at her he came to realize she was breathing rather swiftly. Without warning Sango's Hiraikotsu flew at them. Inuyasha was ready and moved away in time the girl stood there in a direct path. To everyone's great surprise she jumped into the air and landed on it forcing it into the ground and jumping down in front of it. Behind her the Hiraikotsu disappeared like a mirage. The group stared in awe as Inuyasha attacked again. She met his claws with her own. Inuyasha looked at her and for some strange reason was reminded of Kekyo bringing home a baby half-demon.

"_Why did you do that it was just a stupid baby?" Inuyasha asked._

"_They were going to kill her, and anyway those ears of her reminded me of yours," she stated showing him the baby girl._

_He looked down to see her big blue eyes and a patch of dark skin around one eye and on one cheek. _The baby's face faded into the scowling one before him. He was shocked and confusion filled her eyes at the look on his face. Suddenly an arrow caught the girl in the arm and she fell back flung into a tree only it wasn't a tree. All around them an illusion faded and a house appeared and more clearing she was against one side of the house her head down. All of their weapons were there as well. She held her arm that had the arrow. "Well that would explain why she wanted us away," Miroku sighed looking at the house, "one more step and Inuyasha would…"

"Do what you want with me just leave this area be leave at once, …" she ordered weakly then added begging, "please… don't hurt the others"

Kagome stood shocked. "Others?" Miroku asked.

**A/N: I need to know if you are interested or not so please review you can tell me you don't like it I won't be offended.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Dangerous?

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: I have not received any reviews but there are some people that seemed interested that I would continue so here is a little more enjoy**

"Others?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"They are only children do what you want with me but leave them be," she said.

"I SHOT A WOMAN PROTECTING CHILDREN!" Kagome exclaimed devastated from by her bike away from the injured demon.

"What children?" Inuyasha asked approaching disbelievingly.

"CHARGE!" a young boy's voice cried and out of the windows and anywhere they could hide came children attacking Inuyasha.

There were about 6 in all some clung to his feet one dangled on his hair. Others threw stuff at him and hit him in the face with pots and dishes. One large demon boy stood protectively in front of the girl whose mouth was open with shock. She appeared to be the oldest there.

The kids were all kinds of breeds humans, demons, and even a half-breed. "Wow are they all yours?" Miroku asked and Sango hit him on the head.

"GET OFF!!!" Inuyasha called angrily running as they chased him and the one on his hair started to giggle as she was swung around behind him.

"NOOO!!!!" the girl screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"We will protect you like you protect us we won't let them harm you," the boy who'd given the call stated bravely as Inuyasha tripped and all the kids piled on him.

"There's been a big misunderstanding," Sango stated putting her arms up in a non threatening position.

Behind her Kagome was still despairing about harming the girl. "GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!!!!!" the girl ordered with authority that made everyone stop and the kids all disappeared running inside.

Everyone froze shocked. The demon girl stood weakly her arm useless at her side. "I will protect them, even if I die," she stated dangerously.

"You see this was all…" Miroku started.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT!!!?" Inuyasha demanded his voice overpowering Mirku's as he stood facing the girl ready to attack.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome called and Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

Kagome stepped forward over Inuyasha before anyone could stop her. "I'm so sorry for hitting you with my arrow we were startled and over reacted," Kagome stated and forced the girl to sit.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome pulled out the arrow from the girl's arm.

She stared at them shock in her face and looked like she couldn't believe what had just happened. "But you have shards…most creatures human or demon…" she stammered.

"We don't use them we just collect them," Kagome told her.

She fell to her face in a low bow. "I am sorry I was out of line I should not have attacked you I just feared the worst you were very close to the children and the shards… I feared the worst. I am sorry."

They all looked at her sweat beads on the back of their heads. "It's alright," Kagome stated sheepishly, "I should be sorry…"

"No," she interrupted looking up, "you were just protecting your friends."

"Calico," a voice said from the forest and an old woman came through the trees.

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the name. The old woman was tall and had long white hair. Her eyes were still penetrable and she wore the clothes of a priestess. "Lady Kimaki," Calico said her head low.

"Who are you?" she demanded of the four friends.

"I'm sorry we came and…" Sango started.

"I attacked them they nearly hit the house," Calico told the priestess hurriedly, "I was afraid you see they have shards with them."

"I see," Kimaki said, "what are your intentions in this area?"

"We're searching for a demon called Naraku to kill," Miroku explained.

"Naraku?" Calico repeated.

"You've heard of him?" Miroku asked.

"We've heard of much that goes on between the land of the cat demon and the land of the dog demon. You appear to be on the wrong side of the border," the priestess told Inuyasha.

"We crossed a border?" Kagome asked.

"This forest is on the edge of the two kingdoms," Calico informed them with a smile.

"I don't care we're just going after Naraku," Inuyasha said glumly.

"Well it's you're hide," Kimaki said. "Since we have to make up for attacking you how about you stay the night here we'll provide some food and rooms."

"You can do that?" Sango asked looking at the house.

"We have plenty of room," Calico said with a smile.

"How was that illusion made?" Kagome asked intreaged as the others gathered their weapons.

"Calico has a very powerful gift for illusions," the priestess said indicating the demon, "it's a good thing we found her."

The priestess then opened the door to let them inside. "Is it safe?" Inuyasha asked, "They aren't going to attack us or anything are they?"

"Nixalates," Calico called and the leader of the attack stepped into the doorway. "Call off the troops there was a misunderstanding they do not wish us harm."

The boy glowered at them but went inside. "Stand down," he stated there was a noise as kids moved around some groaning.

"It's safe now," she stated.

Kimaki led them inside closely followed by Kagome then Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha waited in the doorway for a moment. "Don't worry I'm sure they understand now," Calico said happily behind him.

He glared at her then followed grumpily. They could see kids all standing and watching them. "Wow there are a lot you must be busy," Sango stated.

"They are good for the most part," Kimaki stated leading them down a hall.

"So where did they all come from?" Miroku asked.

"Massacred villages," Kimaki replied sadly, "all orphans some abandoned because they are half demons and some are abandoned because they were inconvenient."

"I'd like to apologize again for the arrow," Kagome apologized sheepishly turning to Calico.

She looked taken aback. "The entire incident was my fault," she then smiled brightly, "there is nothing to forgive."

"She doesn't seem like the same demon that attacked us," Inuyasha grumbled to Miroku.

"Are you sure there's demon blood in there?" Miroku asked almost silently to Inuyasha. "Could she just look weird?"

Kimaki stopped and opened a door to a large room. "This is it you are welcome to stay the night food will be brought if there is anything you need just ask."

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves" Miroku said swooping around and taking Calico's hand gently, "I'm Miroku and am pleased to make the acquaintance of such a lovely lady."

She stared at him blankly unsure of what he was doing. Kimaki glared at the monk with a lethal stare. At that moment however a group of kids brought in the food and the priestess turned down the hall. The friends all sat and Kagome took off her bag and put it down as the kids left with Calico. "Come to think of it my bag is lighter then before the fight with Calico," Kagome stated her eyes widened. "SHIPPO!"

**A/N: Cliff hanger! well I had to stop it there. What has happened to Shippo and does Inuyasha know Calico? More will be revealed but only if you want more please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Kids

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha**

They all looked over and found that he wasn't there. "Is something wrong?" Calico asked from the doorway peering back in.

"Shippo, a companion of ours is missing," Sango stated. There was a scream from another room and Calico ran out down the hall the friends following. They came to a room with one small girl screaming and looking up. Calico hurried to the girl's side and looked up. On the ceiling was a snake-like demon and wrapped in its tail was another small child. It was slinking out of the room heading for the exit. Before any of the friends could attack Calico acted jumping up and slicing the creature's tail and freed the child catching him before he fell. Inuyasha finished the job slicing it into pieces before it attacked. "This is bad," Calico stated after putting down the boy who hurried to join the other kids. "This is very, very bad."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, "What does that mean?"

"There is a demon long ago that used these types of minions he captures children and sucks the life force out of them. He prefers children because they have more life force."

"Could it be that Shippo was caught?" Sango asked.

"It's likely," Calico confirmed. "I know where the demon resides or at least where it used to. I must go and ensure that he is killed."

"If you know where it is why did you not kill it before?" Miroku asked.

"I thought we had, we had, I'm sure of it," Calico announced, "my friend and I had killed him it's been 10 years since I've seen one of his minions."

"Shippo's probably there and in danger we're going too," Kagome declared.

Inuyasha didn't say anything still not looking at Calico. "What's going on?" Kimaki asked coming in.

"The soul sucker is back," Calico informed the old priestess hurriedly gathering the children.

"Well ensure he stays dead this time," the priestess ordered, "I'll protect the children I'm sure you can take care of it but be careful we don't want you to go too far."

"I know," Calico replied seriously.

"Monk," Kimaki announced suddenly and he looked up, "I will need your help in sealing the house I am not as strong as I used to be."

"Of course," he replied bowing politely.

While they worked Calico turned to the group. "I have two children missing including Nixalates the demon boy who led the troops."

Miroku returned to the group while Kimaki headed inside. "That is it no demon should be able to get in or out of the house," he informed them.

"Thank you," she said softly with a sad smile.

"I know how you can truly thank me," he flattered taking her hand.

Kagome and Sango both hit him and Calico looked at them utterly bewildered.

Shippo woke to find himself in a cave tied to a wall. He remembered the snake grabbing him then biting him and that's it. He looked to see three other kids. Two boys and one girl one boy was a demon as well but the other two were humans. "What happened?" Shippo asked them.

The demon boy answered, "You were kidnapped by a demon soul stealer who is planning on sucking the life force out of each of us then throwing our lifeless corpse aside," he informed him calmly.

"Thanks," Shippo replied smugly.

"My name is Nixalates," the boy introduced, "this is Tai," he continued nodding his head toward the other boy.

"Hi," the other boy greeted.

"We are about to die names don't matter," the human girl snapped.

"My friends will come to save us they have been killing demons for awhile," Shippo reassured them though he was horribly nervous.

"Calico will come to save us she killed this creature before she can do it again even if she has to work alone," Nixalates reassured them.

"Calico's our older sister, not literally but she took us in and takes care of us," Tai elaborated. "Don't you have someone who will come for you?"

"I'm an orphan the village doesn't care if I return," the girl said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Shippo gasped.

"You can join us Calico always welcomes in new children into her home!" Nixalates encouraged.

"We're going to die," she stated, "it doesn't matter."

"Well I'm not up for dieing yet," Shippo stated struggling.

Suddenly there was movement like a slither. Fear filled all the children. "Well if we die Calico will avenge our deaths," Tai stated nervously.

"WE AREN'T DEAD YET SO DON'T GIVE UP!" Nixalates stated stubbornly to them working to reach his wrist binds with his teeth.

The girl screamed terrified as the demon came into view.

Calico led them to the mouth of a giant cave. There was a scream and before the others could react Calico and Inuyasha rushed in. The others followed. Into view came a giant snake-like creature stood before Calico and Inuyasha. It grabbed them in its tail before they could move. Inuyasha was back to back to Calico and the snake tightened its grip on them. Then they were slammed into the stone wall. "I was waiting for you Calico, new friend is it?" the creature stated.

"IT HAS A SHARD!" Kagome called.

"Oh, new friends it is," he stated looking at the others in the entrance of the cave.

The snake swung its tail with the Inuyasha and Calico in his grip into Miroku. He was flung into the wall and slumped to the cave floor. Calico struggled and managed to get her staff into her hand and as the creature swung them she threw it but it bypassed the snake and hit the wall near the kids. It landed next to Nixalates's arm. "Nice job," Inuyasha stated sarcastically to her.

Kagome fired an arrow at the serpent's head however it managed to get out of the way it passed grazing its neck. In that movement it loosened its grip on Calico and Inuyasha who both acted. "IRON REEPER SOUL STEALER!" he called.

Calico sliced its tail as well with her claws. They were free and it roared in pain. Sango acted throwing the Hiraikotsu. It managed to get out of the way with a swift duck. Inuyasha attacked Tetssaiga raised high. The demon dodged again and Inuyasha ended up just cutting off its tail rather then killing it. It started to reattach its tail. Sango moved to attack again but found her legs were being bound by the same snake minions that had tried to kidnap the child earlier. Kagome screamed as well. Inuyasha looked down and found he was about to be bound as well. Calico sliced at her feet killing about six. Inuyasha hurried to help his teammates. Miroku who was still unconscious was bound to the wall by the snakes. Calico made a run for the kids and was forced to jump back as the snake bit at her missing her by inches. She flipped out of the way as he attacked again. She suddenly slipped and fell and the snake missed her as she fell. Inuyasha hurried to help Calico as Sango and Kagome fought back the demon minions. The snake caught Inuyasha in its mouth and nearly got him with one of its two long fangs. Inuyasha struggled to raise his sward although his arm was pinned down. The snake then threw him into the wall. "DON'T LET IT SINK IT'S FANGS INTO YOU!" Calico cried getting back up.

"Do you want to play?" the creature asked turning to her and she stood ready.

**A/N: please read and review thank you for my first review! please let me know you like it or if you hate it**


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering?

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of it's characters or idems or weapons and that kind of stuff what I do own is Calico the orphanage and the demon soul sucker I came up with**

**A/N: I have only receaved one review on this story I would like to hear what you think I will incorperate it into this story there is still much to be decided and there will be a showing of Sesshomaru don't worry**

Shippo watched worriedly as Calico waited for the snake to strike then dodged last second. There was a click and he turned to see the staff that had been thrown into the wall had spikes come out of it freeing Nixalates's arm. "Got it," he said his mouth still on the staff where he'd twisted it.

He then used his claws to cut his other arm free and moved to help Tai and the others.

Calico fell being hit by the snake again. Inuyasha hurried in cutting its head and stood next to her. "Get up we don't have time for this," he ordered.

There was a thud and he looked over Kagome had fallen. Sango fell also and Inuyasha moved to go to them. Calico turned that way and suddenly the snake attacked and they were both caught each stabbed with a fang going deep into their backs. They fell unable to move. "I don't have to suck your life force out just yet," the snake stated releasing them. "I can just paralyze you, temporarily of course and you are able to feel everything I chose to do to torture you."

"Dang," Inuyasha grumbled angrily.

"Now I just have to wait for your friend to come and kill her as well," the snake hissed.

"She'll never come she died with the last epidemic!" Calico snapped scathingly.

The snake picked up her limp form with its tail and had her face him. "Now that's too bad you will just have to watch your new friends suffer before I kill you and take all of the children under your protection."

Inuyasha growled working to move frustrated nothing happened. More minions came and surrounded him and bound him to the wall like Miroku was and now Kagome and Sango. Suddenly Calico was thrown into the wall and hit landing just under Inuyasha. She didn't move closing her eyes. "Now to rejuvenate," the snake stated turning to wall where the children had been bound but they were gone.

It roared in anger and turned to see Nixalates and Shippo working with Calico's spear to try and free Kagome. It grabbed them with its tail and the two of them screamed. It brought them up close ready to bite them and suck out their life and they held each other screaming.

_SWISH!_ Calico's spear hit the snake's neck at the exact spot Kagome had aimed for. The shard came out and was flung across the cave. "NO!" the snake screamed straitening into the air as it swiftly turned to bones the flesh falling away like dust.

The two small demon boys fell released as the snake died. They both turned swiftly to catch for just an instant Calico her eyes golden standing darkly under Kagome where the spear had been when Nixalates had dropped it. before either of them could react Calico fell to her knees her eyes returning to blue. She continued forward on her face in a dead faint. "CALICO!" Nixalates cried.

Into the cave peered the other two children. Tai hurried in to Calico and the girl stood there shocked.

"GET ME OUT!" Inuyasha cried. "I can help!"

Shippo rushed after the spear Nixalates close behind. Shippo grabbed the spear and hurried to Inuyasha to free him. Nixalates didn't he stopped and picked up the shard.

Shippo used the spear to release Inuyasha who fell to his face. "It doesn't look like you can help yourself," Shippo scolded at a disgruntled Inuyasha who mumble indistinguishably.

"What happened?" Miroku asked wearily. "Did I miss it already?"

Shippo hurried over. "Yep Inuyasha is paralyzed Kagome and Sango are sleeping and Calico should be paralyzed only she managed to throw her spear and dislodge the shard from the snake killing it and we freed ourselves with Calico's spear," Shippo explained cutting him down.

"What?" he asked confused.

The group stood outside and Inuyasha paced "I don't know why she would be injured still if she was exposed to the same stuff as Inuyasha and he seems fine now." Kagome stated.

"She went into her second level to save everyone though," Inuyasha informed them and they all stared at him.

"Second level?" Sango asked.

"it's unique to her she's has different levels of control and strength blue eyes she's safe, gold and she's stronger and dangerous and short tempered, red and she'll kill everyone," Inuyasha stated. "Going into another level gives her a lot of strength but it takes a lot to return to the level below after trading levels exhausts her body."

"Impressive information," Kimaki said from the doorway.

"How's Calico?" Kagome asked.

"She'll be fine she's just tired," Kimaki stated, "She wants to see you all before you go."

Kimaki led them into a room and Calico was laying on a bed Nixalates and some more kids at her side including the other two they'd saved.

"Inuyasha," she stated with a smile, "I remember you now."

"You remember him?" Kagome asked.

"It's not really important," he grumbled.

"when I was an infant the village was going to kill me but a kind priestess talked them out of it and they gave me to her to take care of," Calico stated, "those are my first memories are my time with her and another half-demon."

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Why did you just remember?" Sango asked.

"So that means you're only about 13 at best," Miroku stated surprised, "well at least in demon ageing."

"Hold it you're a half demon too?" Kagome asked.

They all looked at her surprised. "12," she stated with a smile. "Yes, and yes Kikyo took me in and for the not remembering I'm not sure," she stated then continued, "I the last thing I had forgotten was going into the red level after I'd witness the truth behind the betrayal of Inuyasha and Kikyo and had tried to warn them before it was too late. The demon who'd initiated it came after me and nearly killed me and I entered the red level. Until the last hit from the soul stealer I had forgotten entirely."

"We found her and her best friend both surviving on their own and Calico depending on her friend for support to do anything," Kimaki stated.

"Inuyasha whatever happened to the shard?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked surprised, "I don't know."

"Calico I took it and put it with the others," Nixalates stated from the doorway.

"Oh that reminds me," Calico stated, "Nixalates will you go and get all the shards?"

"Are you sure about that?" Kimaki stated as Nixalates ran down the hall.

Calico nodded weakly smiling, "I know we can trust them and now I owe my life to all of them and Inuyasha on many more then one occasion," Calico started softly and Nixalates returned with a small package that he pushed past the others to give to Calico.

"Here Calico," he stated.

"thank you," she told him then turned to Inuyasha "I hope you can take these as a thanks and a sign of continuing friendship and as an apology I was unable to stop what happened with Kikyo."

She opened the bag and held out 10 shards. They stared in shock. "Where did you get all of these?" Sango asked.

"My friend travels and finds children and kills demons harming others she often finds shards in her travels."

"And there are a fair few who try to find their way here," Kimaki stated.

"Didn't your friend die?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no I only told the snake that because if we were going to die I wasn't going to pull her into it as well." Calico said with a happy smile.

"You're some friend," Miroku stated.

They headed away. "If she had shards this entire time why didn't you sense them?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't know we should have asked" Kagome pointed out. "And how did she notice we had shards?"

"It's too late now we aren't going back," Inuyasha replied.

"I think she was fun," Shippo informed them happily.

"An innocent maiden even if she was a half demon," Miroku sighed longingly.

Sango and Kagome hit him over the head. Inuyasha looked at him in disgust.

Kimaki smiled slightly watching them go. "Are you sure trusting them was a good idea?" Nixalates asked her.

"Nope," she admitted, "I hate dog demons even if he is only half."

"Would you accept it if a child dog demon were to come here?" Nixalates asked.

"I'd give him for Calico to care for I wouldn't do a thing," she stated going inside.

"I like him," Nixalates said with a smile.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as he stopped at the outskirts of a large ancient forest.

"This is the edge of our land, this is the territory of the Cat demons," Jaken scolded Rin like she should know. "If we were caught over there we would be killed."

Sesshomaru stepped forward into the trees without a word. Rin followed devotedly bouncing with each step Aun behind her. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken exclaimed, "It's too dangerous over there even for you."

Sesshomaru turned to him with a cold look. "You are far more powerful then every demon I'm sure!" Jaken stammered hurriedly bowing low.

With that decided Sesshomaru continued forward. Jaken looked back nervously then groaned and ran into the trees. "WAIT MY LORD!" Jaken called running after them.

**A/N: Hee hee I told you he'd arrive! He's just taking his time after all there's a lot he has to do to be conitered the strongest demon in his area. What is with Calico how does she hide the shards from Kagome and why is she able to sense them? oh and the reason she has so many is that she got a lot of them from those who served Naraku who was having problems trying to get his minions to go to the other side of the forest into the demon land they never seemed to make it past the forest. hee hee**


	5. Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's Encounter

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters...but I LOVE SESSHOMARU!**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up but I had to rewrite it, it needed changes it's a lot better now then it was going to be**

Screams filled the air and fire was everywhere people were running out of the village. There were crashes and roars as demons attacked. In the middle of the village were two dark figures. One was a woman with long hair and the other was a man. They stared each other down neither moving as around them people fled the fiery buildings and the falling rubble. Then the woman moved forward in a charge and a building just above the two of them fell obscuring any sign of them.

Inuyasha twitched slightly by the firelight of their camp. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked noticing.

"I smell a lot of blood only it's faint," he told her, "it's pretty far away."

"Could it be another village destroyed?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and the group fell silent. It had been a couple days since they had left Calico and the orphans and they had found quite a bit of destruction a lot of long dead villages and some that were newly destroyed. Naraku was leaving his path of destruction again.

Sesshomaru headed through the forest. It was large with tall trees that reached high above them. He stopped looking around. Rin and Jaken stopped hiding behind a tree nervously, just out of sight.

Sesshomaru stepped into the small clearing heading for the wall of trees. "What are your intentions here!" a new voice called and behind him was a girl with long white hair and patches of brown and gold in it, Calico.

Sesshomaru turned to her coldly. Calico trembled slightly noticing just how powerful he was. You're illusion is in the way," he announced coldly.

She bit her tongue and then stood tall yet it couldn't hide how her knees were trembling beneath her. "Get away from this area now!" she ordered attacking with her long metal pole.

He was gone before she could plant her attack and he was behind her. "What can a half demon like you hope to accomplish?" he asked.

She turned swiftly and he jumped back using his light whip. She dodged barely avoiding it. He swung it again and she tried to block it with her pole. It still reached around catching her in the arm and she winced in pain.

Before she could even react he attacked again and she was thrown into a tree. Was shaking all over now as she got back to her feet clutching to her metal pole with everything she had. She twisted it so the spikes emerged. She charged but he dodged easily. She spun having expected that only he was faster and she was thrown back as his fist caught her in the face.

She smashed into a tree and didn't get up behind him the illusion faded revealing a house. He stood tall his claws out. "You're not worth living," he announced and charged for the final strike.

A hand grabbed his wrist stopping his attack. He looked down in surprise at the hand that had the same demon nails as he had. He looked up into the face of a full blooded demon woman with long dark hair and sharp green eyes. She was beautiful and he was shocked by this first impression. The sidelong look she gave him indicated she seemed to think it was effortless to stop him. This angered him but he gave her the same cold look.

"This isn't your affair," he told her.

"You aren't one who is aloud to tell me what is my affair or not," she snarled back not releasing his arm.

Sesshomaru broke free and faced her easily. "My business isn't with you stay out of my way or I'll kill you too," he told her.

She didn't seem to be upset by that statement and continued with the same icy look. "You won't get past me."

"So be it," Sesshomaru told her and attacked coming in from behind suddenly.

She turned and met his attack her nails growing into claws. They were both forced to jump back. He looked her over she was a demon with a fair amount of power she might be enough of a fight to interest him. He drew his sword then charged and she met him with a sword of her own that she held with one hand. Then to his surprise she used her other hand and pulled out another blade that he had to dodge jumping back. She held both blades in front of her crossed.

She attacked and he blocked managing to catch both swords with his one only she was good and soon she'd be able to break his hold. Then to his great surprise the grip on her left blade slackened and it fell. He looked at her in surprise was she trying to make it equal ground did she dare underestimate him?! Her eyes were cold and serious like nothing had just happened.

She jumped back and she saw it. Her left arm wasn't moving it was limp at her side as she sailed back through the air. She was injured?

She spun in the air landing on her toes and sending a blast with her right sword coming right at him. He swung his meeting it with ease. A bright light blinded everyone for a minute and when it cleared there was a large crater where the two powers had met. There was a squeal and behind the female demon the Hanyou scrambled to her knees in shock. "Go," the woman said not turning, "inside."

The girl trembled but stumbled to her feet running toward Sesshomaru and the house. He raised his eyebrow that hanyou was that stupid to run toward him? He raised his sword only found he was met by the demon woman.

He pushed her back with his blade and came in for another attack that she parried only it cut her across the arm. She flinched slightly but nothing else. Why did this impress him?

"This is tiresome," he told her sending another blast of power from his sword.

This time she dodged to one side and came at him her sword sheaved and claws out. He dodged and they stood almost back to back. "For the great Sesshomaru you don't seem to be trying," she told him holding her claws up ready for the next attack.

"You know of me," he commented, "can't say the same."

"That's what makes me unique few can," she told him.

Sesshomaru started away not toward the house but around. He had to save his energy for Naraku. "Dog demon you are out of your land," the demon woman announced sharply.

He didn't stop, "I have business here and I don't have time to waist on useless hanyous."

"You will die if you remain here I'm giving you a chance to turn back," she told him.

He didn't reply and out of the trees Au-un, Rin, and Jaken headed after him. Jaken looked nervously at the woman hurrying to catch up to Sesshomaru. She didn't turn to them. Rin looked back at her and smiled before turning forward to run after Sesshomaru.

The demon woman didn't move and Calico peered out of the house. "What happened?" she asked quietly, "why did he leave?"

"He has more important things then worrying about stupid hanyous so do I," she replied curtly and heading into the forest without another word.

Calico stared after her. "I don't understand," she sighed.

"It's the great Cat Demon protector!" Nixalates said excitedly peering around Calico's legs.

Calico pushed him inside. "Shh!" she ordered, "you're going to get into trouble one of these days with her and she'll kill you."

"But she just protected you," Nixalates wined.

"That doesn't concern you she hates me and would kill me if given the chance."

"I don't understand…" Nixalates started and she pushed him inside again shutting the door.

"Neither do I," Calico replied.

Inuyasha and his friends walked through a new village the sun high in the sky. "Did you see the fire last night?" a woman asked another walking past not noticing the strangers.

"The survivors made it to the farming community just to the North," The other told her. "Apparently another demon attack."

"I wonder if that was the blood Inuyasha smelt last night," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Probably it was far enough away," Inuyasha replied with a glum shrug.

"Let's go see what we can do and if there are any shards," Kagome suggested.

"Do you sense any?" Sango asked surprised.

"No but I kind of do at the same time," Kagome replied.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha demanded turning to her angrily.

"I donno," Kagome admitted.

**A/N: What's going on at the orphanage? Sesshomaru appears to be a couple days behind Inuyasha and his friends. What was with that strange demon woman? Could there ever be a match for Sesshomaru and if yes then is she it? Meanwhile oblivious Inuyasha and there group are heading into a distroyed village and what is Kagome senseing are there shards or no? More will come!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trusting a Stranger

6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but they are some great characters and a great anime.**

**A/N: here is the next chapter. I haven't received much interest and very few reviews so that's why its taken so long to put it up if you're interested you'd best review on it. If you aren't interested tell me why and I'll see what I can do.**

Kagome stepped out to the destroyed village first blood was everywhere and some buildings were still smoldering. Inuyasha joined her. "This is it," Inuyasha stated.

"I wonder what happened," Sango stated.

"Probably a demon attack," Miroku stated "there is a demonic aura remaining slightly."

"Yes there is that but it's so faint could it really be that?" Sango asked and he shrugged.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. She held him close as the group spread out to search for survivors. Kagome passed some buildings and a piece fell nearby she jumped in shock with a slight scream. She looked out and could see a man in the rubble and his hand moved weakly. "I'VE FOUND SOMEONE!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha rushed over and lifted the building off of him. He was in fine clothes and covered in blood he groaned slightly then fell silent.

They sat in a small shack the only place still standing. Kagome had fixed him up and sat with Shippo, Miroku, and Sango waiting. Inuyasha had gone outside to check things out. He opened his eyes and sat up weakly. "What…?" he started.

"Oh I'm glad you're awake," Kagome greeted.

"You saved me?" he asked.

"Kagome found you," Sango told him.

"Thank you," he said weakly.

Inuyasha entered and the man looked stricken. "It's alright he's a friend," Kagome defended.

"What happened here?" Miroku asked, "Who or what attacked?"

"It was a demon woman just a single woman with a double edged sward. She attacked everyone killing them and the only reason I escaped was because the building fell on me and she couldn't find me," he informed them.

"What kind of demon was she?" Sango asked.

"She looked almost human with long black hair only she had green eyes that glowed in the firelight and long claws that grew from her hand. She wore a purple shirt and blue pants with a red sash. I heard her say she would return," the man continued.

"Why would she do that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "If she was a demon she wouldn't care, and if she did why did she leave instead of remaining to kill everyone or ensure everyone was killed?"

The man shrugged in reply. "There's someone outside!" Shippo announced looking out the window. "Whoever it is, is looking for something."

They all hurried out and could see a figure in the darkness walking along the rubble. The figure stopped at the building where they had found the man. "It could just be another wanderer," Miroku stated quietly, at that moment however the figure lifted a huge part of the wall into the air with ease. "Or not," Miroku sighed sheepishly.

The figure dropped it and faced them drawing a sward. They could see it better as a cloud moved away from the moon. The figure was of a woman; her eyes glowed reflecting the light of the moon. She didn't move ready for the attack. Inuyasha attacked the Tetssaiga ready. Quick as a flash she was gone and standing behind him. "What the…?" he stated turning swiftly swinging Tetssaiga at her stomach.

This time she met his attack with her own sword. The moonlight illuminated her face. Her face was younger then his and she was not a full-blooded demon. He was shocked and she used that opportunity to her advantage. She threw him off and to his great surprise she drew another sward and he was forced to duck to avoid that blade. She swooped low one sword coming at his stomach the other higher behind coming at his chest. He dodged the first one and nearly fell to avoid the other. He jumped back and she paused as he got ready. Then she suddenly combined the two swards at the hilt and now came at him. He raised the Tetssaiga to attack. She caught it and shifted insomuch he was forced to jump back so she didn't cut him with the other side of her blade or blades. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and raised Tetssaiga "this is through," he stated raising the sword she stood ready, "WINDSCAR!" he called swinging his blade.

She quickly separated the blades again and held them across her body and spun. There was a spiral of light that surrounded her. The Windscar was absorbed and the light disappeared and she stopped spinning standing on one foot her swards at either side. She looked up darkly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha attacked and she met his attack.

"That's weird," Miroku commented nervously.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"When she did her spiral it absorbed the power of the Windscar and yet instead of throwing it back at Inuyasha she let it dissipate into the air." Sango explained.

"She even weakened own attack in doing such," Miroku observed.

"And why did she know exactly where the survivor we found was?" Shippo asked.

"So you don't think she's the one that massacred the village?" Kagome asked.

They all shrugged.

Inuyasha and the girl separated jumping back she combined her blades again and came at him. He stood ready and caught her blade but she'd expected that and kicked out at him hitting him in the face with her foot. He fell back. She approached him and he kicked knocking her blade out of her hand and stood using Tetssaiga. She stepped back toward where her blade had landed and Inuyasha raised his sword. She jumped back and he attacked. She spun grabbing her blade barely avoiding Inuyasha's blade and lifted it meeting Tetssaiga as Inuyasha moved to another attack. She rolled his attack and Inuyasha was forced back a step. Then sticking her blade into the ground spun on the middle where the hilts met and kicked Inuyasha and threw him back and he was forced to drop Tetssaiga. Then she pounced her nails grew to claws like long blades and she pinned Inuyasha with her leg on his chest and had her long claws at his neck. "Where is it!?" she demanded her voice a snarl.

"What could be so important that you would destroy this village over it?" Inuyasha asked angrily his voice a growl.

"You seriously think I would do all that?" she asked, "I was talking about the demon that did do it."

Suddenly she was grabbed by a weak worm-like demon who took her up into the air by the arm. Inuyasha watched as she was thrown into a tree by the demon. She fell and landed crouched. She sprung up projecting her claws again and sliced the creature in two and it broke into pieces. Inuyasha barely had time to marvel before a large scorpion almost skewered him. He jumped back grabbing Tetssaiga and activated the Windscar and destroying the creature. The girl was standing on the other side facing him. "Not bad," she stated, "who are you?"

"You first," he shot back.

There was a scream. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried turning.

They turned the shack where the others were. Large tentacles had Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. A large ugly almost squid-like creature emerged from the room where the man had been. "Oh there it is," the woman sighed wearily.

"What?!" Inuyasha demanded then turned to the creature, "LET THEM GO!"

"He can appear human and deceive smell and sight can't he?" the girl asked and Inuyasha angrily ignored her, his attention on the creature.

"You fools! first you help the one you wish to destroy then fight the one who had the same goal," the demon told them.

"I must agree on that," the girl sighed.

Inuyasha glowered at her. "And you for believing a half-demon such as yourself could defeat me," the demon announced.

"I could have idiot!" the girl announced, "but I lost you in the rubble and I didn't have time to search for you."

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. The others all worked to free themselves. The girl turned to him. "Can you throw me?" she asked "or are you too weak?"

"I could throw you no doubt but why would I?" he asked angrily.

"Just throw me at his head," she ordered.

"What are you doing too afraid to attack?" the demon asked.

"I'm no coward!" Inuyasha announced moving to go attack and the girl grabbed his arm sticking her claws into his arm.

"OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he demanded.

"DO YOU WANT YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE!?" she demanded her voice an intense whisper.

The demon laughed, "You still fight each other!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Sango struggled to reach any of her weapons but her effort was futile.

The girl looked at him again confused "Inuyasha?" she repeated softly then shook her head, "Just throw me at his head I'll free your friends and you kill it alright?" she informed him harshly.

"FINE!" Inuyasha replied agitated.

The girl grabbed her blades and stood ready. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the air at the demon's head with the added effort of her jump. She separated her blades while in the air and threw the two blades down either side of the demon where they cut off the demon's arms and freeing the others. She used her claws to cut his face and then flipped landing behind him. The demon roared in pain and she wasted no time and ran toward one of her swards picking up Shippo on her way. Kagome stumbled out the same direction while Miroku and Sango headed out together. Sango stopped grabbing the other blade. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha cried and the creature was engulfed by the blast and destroyed.

Kagome looked at the demon that seconds ago had been fighting Inuyasha and then had just saved them. She was working to get a terrified Shippo off her shirt. "Let go you little…" she ordered pulling.

Kagome headed over. Shippo growled and started to scratch at her. "OUCH WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!" she snarled angrily and pulled him off of her and moved up like she was going to throw him.

"Shippo are you hurt?" Kagome asked and she stopped looking at Kagome.

"Take him quick before I decide to kill him," she growled holding him out.

Kagome took him. "Why did you save us?" she asked.

"That idiot over there would have just gotten us all killed trying to kill that demon if I didn't do anything to get you out of that demon's clutches," she stated.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I called you an idiot!" she announced smugly, "an incompetent idiot."

"Why I outta!" he started drawing his sward and she held her's up ready.

"Here's your other blade," Sango stated walking between the two about to battle.

"Thank you," she stated taking it and sheaved both her swards.

"What are you doing…?" Inuyasha started but Miroku interrupted him.

"You aren't a full blooded demon are you?" he asked.

"HAY!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh sorry were you talking?" he asked innocently.

"You know per…" Inuyasha started.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions," she interrupted haughtily; "after all I was minding my own business when you attacked me."

"Sango, Miroku why didn't you help me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh well it looked like you two were perfect opponents it felt wrong to intrude," Miroku replied smiling Sango with him.

"You…" he started.

"So who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not answering any of your questions until you answer mine!" she repeated stubbornly.

"We don't have to tell you anything!" Inuyasha growled.

"The jewel shards you have some don't you?" Kagome asked and she jumped back a step and held a small pouch on her belt the other on a hilt of one of her swards.

"Who are you?" she demanded her voice a growl.

"It's alright we aren't out to steal them," Kagome soothed.

"HAND THEM OVER!" Inuyasha contradicted however and Kagome hit him on the head.

"My name's Kagome and I can see shards only I can't see yours but I know that you have some."

"You can't see them because they are protected by a certain pouch," she explained now more relaxed. "Kagome," she repeated thoughtfully.

Miroku hurried forward and gently grabbed her hand. "I am the humble monk Miroku pleased to make the acquaintance of such a lovely lady."

She projected her claws and he backed off sheepishly. "This is Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha," Kagome introduced much to Inuyasha's dismay.

She looked them all over. "I had already heard you call out Inuyasha but I'm having my doubts about it. You can call me Jeji, I have heard stories of you five."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"You met my friend also," Jeji stated, "but from what I heard from her I expected more, especially of Inuyasha."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled in her face.

"I mean I'm disappointed in how strong you are compared to what she made you out to be," Jeji snapped back.

"Who is your friend?" Sango asked stepping in front of the angry Inuyasha.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you incase you aren't who I think you are she was watching over a group of kids."

"Calico!" Kagome stated excited, "so you're the mysterious friend the soul sucker wanted to find before he ate Calico."

"yeah that was an annoying pest it really bugged us the first time we came across it both of us have gotten stronger since then," Jeji sighed. "Oh and she still thanks you for the help defeating the soul sucker."

"We didn't really do much," Sango informed her.

"Yah well she still thanks you," Jeji sighed.

"So are you a half demon too?" Sango asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Inuyasha looked at her like he was studying her but didn't say anything. She noticed and glared at him. Kagome looked at them. _Is there something I'm missing?_ Jeji looked away and gripped her pouch again. "I have a request from you," she started.

"WHY DO YOU THINK WE'D…?" Inuyasha shot back but she didn't wait for him to finish.

She moved to Kagome and grabbed her hand and held it out. "Take these for me," she stated and placed three shards into Kagome's out stretched hand.

They were silent staring at her. "I know Calico gave you our last collection, and you are able to purify them are you not?" She asked Kagome.

Kagome was speechless. "She has I have seen her do so on many occasions," Miroku stated.

"Then take them and keep them out of Naraku's hands these are the corrupted ones," Jeji stated then looked out at the sky that was steadily lightening.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT NARAKU?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What creature that has shards in their possession doesn't know of Naraku?" Jeji replied, "I must be on my way," she sighed turned and started to walk away.

"Why did you not attack me to kill?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you were one of his minions that's true, but you were also a half demon like me and well…I have a hard time killing other half demons."

"You thought I would serve a demon like that one?"

"Well you thought I destroyed the village so we're even," she stated and disappeared into the trees as the sun started to rise in the sky.

**A/N: ok so this chapter doesn't have Sesshomaru… he's the best! Oh well… um he's still around don't worry. But who is this strange half-demon they just met and how did she already know about them? With a short temper like Inuyasha's and a smart mouth it's a good thing she leaves them alone.**


End file.
